Invader CHronicles #2
by SpazzzzticMan
Summary: New Invader?? Welll EVIL INVADER!!!


Invader Chronicles  
  
  
  
Z stands for Ztupid  
  
  
  
  
  
~Skool~  
  
Mr. BittersWelcome class!!! I would like to inroduce A new student to this school and class!  
  
How do you say your name???  
  
ZZaila::her black trenchcoat swayed back and forth while her weird looking backpack was exposed::  
  
Mr.BittersZaila!! Welcome to class Zaila!!!  
  
ZailaHmmm yes ::walked down the isle And sat in the back of the classroom::  
  
J::opened Communicator:: J to Kalah!!! Do you see this new girl? scary little human has black nail polish on and her purple hair is freaky!!  
  
KalahYea!! I know she totally copied off me THE TRENCHCOAT IS MY STYLE!!!!!  
  
JAlright Kally calm down!!  
  
MiMiGuys! She's sitting right by me!!!  
  
JYour such a baby Mimi!!!  
  
MimiI am going to try to communicate to her!!!  
  
MiMiHi! Where are you from?!?!  
  
ZailaoHH uhhh I am from way far away You probably wouldn't know where it is!!!  
  
MiMiWhat are you implying???  
  
ZailaJust what I said!!!  
  
MiMiOhhh well uhhh your just a big umm STUPID HEAD!!! ::communicator beeps::  
  
JOhh yea MiMi that was wonderful!!! ::claps::  
  
Mr.BittersJ!!! Why are you clapping soo much are you having a seizure??? Huh!!?? I mean if you are go into the hall and seize there!!!  
  
JUhh no sry Mr. Bitters!! Seize?? ::laughs::  
  
Mr.BittersYou ARE seizing cause now your laughing!!!! GO OUT TO THE HALLL!!!!  
  
JBut....FINE!!!  
  
MiMi::Snickered::  
  
BlackUhhh Mr.Bitters??  
  
Mr.BittersWhat? Are you having a seizure to???  
  
BlackUhhh Nooo Can I go to the bathroom??  
  
Mr.BittersHmmm I wouldnt if I was you the toliet monster will get you!!!  
  
BlackOhhhh ok::confused::  
  
ZelHaHaHa! J!!! Have fun seizing!!!  
  
JShutup!!!!  
  
MiMiYou know your mean!!!  
  
ZailaReally? I didn't know that your quick!!!  
  
MiMiHey!!!!  
  
JItz Fun out here!!! LAlaLaLa!!!  
  
ZelShut up!! Just because we have to stay in here!!!  
  
::Melissa walks in::  
  
Mr.BittersHello Mrs.Melissa!!! Where have you been???  
  
MelissaUhhh I have a pass ::hands him pass::  
  
Mr.BittersOrthodontist??? Did you get out fine??  
  
MelissaObviously if I'm here!!  
  
Mr.BittersThe French Fry People live there!!!!! They will eat your spine!!!!!  
  
MelissaOk why would the french Fry people be at an orthodontist??? NEVERMIND!!!!! ::sits in seat::  
  
Mr.BittersI mean the French Fry People they switch houses they can come and scare you Like....THEIR THEY ARE THEY'RE HERE!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! HELP!!!! NO!!!!! THE FRENCH FRY PEOPLE ARE EATING MY SPINE!!!!!!!!! ::collapses::  
  
::Everyone is just quiet::  
  
MiMiI am goin home!!!!  
  
::they all walk out::  
  
JWheeeee!! School's out forever!!!  
  
MiMiNot really!!!!  
  
ZelSoo why were you gone really??  
  
MelissaSiR got stuck in the Dryer!!!!  
  
JOhhh really is he alright?  
  
MelissaYea head trauma but he has always had that!!!!  
  
JItz that creepy new girl!!!  
  
ZailaHey Dorks!!!  
  
JWe don't even know you why are ya like that!!!  
  
ZailaCause your Human!!!!  
  
MiMiActually were NOT!! Oops!!!  
  
JGood going MiMi!!!  
  
ZailaYou mean you pathetic worthless and very unstylish suckmonkies are Invaders??? HA!!!!  
  
JHow would you know about Invaders??  
  
ZailaHmmm Let's seee because I am one!!!!  
  
JReally Cool Hi!  
  
ZailaNo Hi! I am still your enemy and I should be I mean I will succeed in taking over this STink Planet!!!  
  
BlackHa! Righttttt  
  
ZailaYou guys are sooo pathetic!!! I have to go bye bye!!! ::a floating silver disk appears she steps on it and floats away::  
  
JCoool did you see that?  
  
KalahMY TRENCHCOAT!!!!  
  
J::hugs Kalah:: It'll be fine  
  
::They call their Sirs::  
  
RiRHiii ::Jeya floating by::  
  
JeyaHewooo J!!!  
  
MiMiI have to get home!!!!!  
  
::they all went home::  
  
~~~~~Zaila's House~~~~  
  
ZailaHA!! Can't succeed? Ohh yea!!! This little device will make them obey my every command!!!!!  
  
ZailaLet's test it out!!! Kir!!!!!  
  
KiRYessss?  
  
Zaila::shoots the gun thing at her:: Go get Me A MacMeaties Burger!!!  
  
KirPdnsdsajkfhskjhf!!! ::runs into wall and out the door::  
  
ZailaIt still needs some work!!!! BUT WHEN I AM DONE I WILL RULE THIS STINK BEAST OF A PLANET AND ALLL THE STINK BEASTS WHO LIVE HERE!!!!! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
::screen appears::  
  
PinkZai!!!  
  
ZailaUhhh hello almigthy Queen Tallest Pink How are you?  
  
PinkI am fine is the job done???  
  
ZailaNot yet Misss!!  
  
PinkZAI!!! Zeira is gonna be really mad!! Hurry up soo we can move into the Planet this one is fallign apart!!! ::the sky falls crushing a guy:: Seee?  
  
ZailaYes! I promise the Planet Earth will be ready for you guys to move in I promise!!!!  
  
PinkOk Thank You Zai ::little bell rings:: Ooooo My Hot Pocket's Done Bye!!!  
  
::ends::  
  
ZailaEARTH PREPARE TO MEET YOUR BRAND NEW SPECIES!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~Chap. 2~  
  
ZailaHAHAHAHAHA!!! Thatz enough with the laughing.. Now let's seee what is wrong with this Thing AH HA!!! ::clicks switch::  
  
KiRWhoooooooo Hooooooo!!! ::runs::  
  
ZailaKir Come here please!! ::shoots her::  
  
KiR::turns into a Kangaroo::  
  
ZailaWhat Tha? how??? AHHHHH!!! GRRR! ::shoots again::  
  
Kir::turns back:: HEheHEhE That waz fun!!!!!  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
JOk Jeya just Shoot a Death Beam right there! ::pointing at Zaila's house::  
  
KalahNo!!! J!!! we Can't kill her that would way against religion she is still an Invader!!!  
  
JAwww Maaaaaaan  
  
::Mimi walks in::  
  
MiMiWe need Pizzza!!! Let Zaila Rule!!!  
  
JUmmmm oookkkkkk  
  
KalahIt has to be Zaila's Doing!!!  
  
JLet's go!!!!!  
  
::they run outside::  
  
Zaila::outside shooting everything:: What do you Dorks want???  
  
JWhat are you doing??  
  
ZailaOhhh Just uhhh Getting people to Welcome they're new Rulers!!!  
  
KalahHuh?  
  
ZailaPlanet Zirk MY HOME PLANET!! IS moving in!! Sooon Almighty Queen Pink and Queen Luna will Rule!!!!!!  
  
RiRNooo!!! Z stands for Ztupid because thatz what you are!!!!  
  
ZailaYou little.....::grabs Him::  
  
Jeya::floats up:: Hurt Him and perish Ugly ONE!!!!  
  
ZailaYou Stupid Rat!!! ::smacks Jeya::  
  
JeyaNOw itz on!!!!! ::Crescent mooon on forehead glows:: ::Huge Beam shoots out::  
  
()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Zaila::knocks her back:: THatz it it is time!!!!  
  
::huge ships appear in the air and surround everywhere::  
  
KalahAhhhhhh  
  
Black::comes running:: What the Hell is happenning??????  
  
JOHH nooo  
  
::Huge Ship appears before them::  
  
::two shadows walk out::  
  
PinkHa!!!! Thank you Zaila for a Job well done!!!  
  
::The other shadow is a beautiful woman with human looks::  
  
LunaHello, I am Luna Queen of Zirk and you guys are today's garbage!!!!!!  
  
JHuh!!!! Zirks!!!!  
  
PinkSee We can kill you because we are rivals Sirk and Zirk and we are not exactly the same!!! Soo uhhh have fun!!!  
  
KalahYou are not touching me!!!!  
  
::they are grabbed and taken into the ship::  
  
Jeya::shoots beams:: ::Blows a few ships up::  
  
PinkOhhh little Jeya!!! Are powers are far stronger than you can imagine!!!! ::opens hand and Pink sphere of light shoots towards Jeya and knocks her out::  
  
~The Ship~  
  
J::wakes up:: Uhhh where are we?  
  
KalahUhh I don't know  
  
::are hanging on the walll stuck to goo::  
  
JHeyy guys!!! ::sees all the Invaders::  
  
BlackThis sucks!!  
  
ZelRealllly?  
  
MiMiMaaan they are rude!!!!  
  
KatHiiiiiiiiii  
  
::they all start to move::  
  
JAhhhh we are being placed in glass tubes filled with water!!! ::submerged::  
  
Jeya::wakes up:: OhhHHhH nOOOO they're in trouble ::shoots little beam::  
  
::breaks the glass::  
  
J::catching breath:: WHooo  
  
MissyMaaaan this is weird  
  
JWell, now were free soo let's go!!!  
  
::they all come up to a huge hall::  
  
::Little Girls in dresses appear::  
  
Little GirlsThey're Here!!!!! ((Poltergeist theme))  
  
JAhhhhh!!! Little Girls!!!!  
  
KalahLittle Girls with Missile Hands!!!!  
  
RiRCheeese Friesssssss!!!!!! ::takes out cheese fries::  
  
BlackAhhhhhhh!!! Otze Motze!!!!!!  
  
::Luna appears::  
  
LunaHa!!! you escaped I thought you would thatz why I have ordered the most scariest people ever to come and have chat with you HAVE FUN!!!!! ::dissappears::  
  
JOkkkk uhh yea!!  
  
ZelI have a really bad feeling about this!!!!  
  
KatI like Weasels!!!!!!  
  
MiMiThis is not th----e Tim------e? ::floor shakes::  
  
MelissaUhhh w---h-at i---s th--at?  
  
::out of the floor emerges a huge swirly portal thingy::  
  
RiRMust jump to my doom in portalllll!! ::jumps::  
  
JNooooo!  
  
::they all fall in::  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---- ::deep breath:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ::fall::  
  
Jwhat the? Where are we?? ::looks around to see purple trees and blue bats flying everywhere::  
  
BlackThey Drugged Us I see blue bats!!!!!  
  
MiMiNo they didn't we are in some other world!!!  
  
::just then Little Rose petals appear and they cover them all up and they slip into deeeeeeep sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..........................  
  
Where are they? Will they Ever get out of whereevr they are? and will they kick Zaila's booty find out in the Next chapter of Z stands Ztupid!!!!!! 


End file.
